List of Mitsubishi elevator fixtures
For the American fixtures, please refer to Mitsubishi Elevator Fixtures Guide (American). This is a fixtures guide of Mitsubishi Elevator found in most of the Asia, Europe and South America. 1960s White buttons These are small round white plastic which lights up in yellow orange, and acts as car floor position indicator as there is no floor indicator inside the car. However, they do not lights up when they are pressed. Old_1960s_Mitsubishi_Buttons.jpg|1960s Mitsubishi white buttons. Car floor announciator These are set of small lamps that displays the current car position, direction travel, hall calls, as well as the position of floor landing of other elevator cars. Common in old Japanese department stores from the 1960s to 1980s, these floor announciators inside the car are useful for elevator attendants in the old days, they can see some of the registered hall calls after passengers outside have pressed the call button. Usually, hall call indicators are indicates by green and red lamps. The green lamps indicates up hall calls while the red lamps indicates down hall calls. Mitsubishi floor announciator.jpg|Old Mitsubishi car floor announciator in a department store in Tokyo, Japan. 1970s to 1980s Classic The Classic fixtures were very common from the early 1970s to mid 1980s. The buttons are round plastic with black halo and would lights up in amber. In some older elevators where there are inside floor position indicators, the floor buttons acts as floor indicators but doesn't lights on when they are pressed. The call buttons are square plastic with a triangular arrow on the center, and they would lights up in green for up and red for down (some may also have round plastic call buttons when there is a floor position indicator on the hall station panel). The floor indicators are simple floor counter with either amber illuminating numbers or clear acrylic blocks. Also, Dewhurst chassis also provided as well as landlords request.It means only indicators are in corresponding Mitsubishi standard. Old Mitsubishi Buttons 1970s.png|Standard 1970s-1980s floor buttons. Disabled Mitsubishi Call Buttons 1984.jpg|Square call buttons. Mitsubishi 70s indicator.jpg|Even older conventional display. Argyle Centre HK Mitsubishi buttons.jpg Old 1980s Mitsubishi inner indicator.jpg old mitsubishi 70s indicator.jpg 1980s Mitsubishi COP.jpg|1980s Mitsubishi freight elevator car operating panel. Touch sensitive buttons Also in the 1970s and 1980s, Mitsubishi were using touch sensitive buttons, most of them are found in high rise elevators. These buttons are square acrylic with a small metal square touch surface on the center and the halo would lights up in yellow orange. These buttons are still being offered as of today, but with slightly updated design. Traditional (1st Generation) These have black round buttons with amber illuminating on the center and are normally found in Japan. Dewhurst chassis also provided as well as landlords request. mitsubishi 80s buttons.jpg|Round Traditional (first generation) buttons. Mitsubishi 80s indicator.jpg|First generation Traditional inner floor counter. Disabled Mitsubishi Indicator 1984.jpg|A disabled outer digital floor indicator. Mahatun Plaza, Bangkok Old Mitsubishi Traction Elevators|Mitsubishi elevators with 1980s round buttons, found in Mahatun Plaza, Bangkok, Thailand. 1990s Traditional (2nd Generation) These fixtures first appeared in the early 1990s and are common until in the mid-1990s. The buttons are square grey buttons and lights up in yellow orange when pressed. Indicators used orange digital segmented and are mostly installed above landing doors (both interior and hall indicators). On some elevators, the interior floor indicator is located on the top of the panel instead on top of the landing doors. For this indicator, it has two triangular arrows (which looks similar to GoldStar, LG, and Sigma elevators) and the digital floor number flashes when the elevator arrived. Dewhurst chassis also provided as well as landlords request. Mechanical bell sound is used as the arrival chime. SAM_3278.jpg|A full view of the 1990s car operating panel. Mitsubishi 90s indicator.jpg|Floor indicator incorporated with the COP. Mitsubishi 90s indicator 2.jpg|Floor indicator mounted above car doors. Mitsubishi Asian Square buttons 90s.jpg|1990s car buttons. Shangri-La Bangkok Mitsubishi Traction Elevators (Krungthep Wing)|Mitsubishi elevators with 1990s square buttons, found in Shangri-La Bangkok, Thailand. Amari Boulevard Hotel, Bangkok Old Mitsubishi Traction Elevators|Mitsubishi elevators with 1990s square buttons, found in Amari Boulevard Hotel, Bangkok, Thailand. Pullman Bangkok Hotel G Old Mitsubishi Traction Elevators|Mitsubishi elevators with 1990s square buttons, found in Pullman Bangkok Hotel G, Thailand. United Center, Bangkok Mitsubishi Traction Shopping Center Elevators|Mitsubishi elevators with 1990s square buttons, found in United Center, Bangkok, Thailand. Mitsubishi 1990s buttons MGB.jpg Mitsubishi 1990s indicator.jpg Mitsubishi stop switch.jpg|Emergency stop switch on a 1990s Mitsubishi elevator. IMG_1184.JPG|1990s flush-mounted call buttons. IMG_1185.JPG IMG_1186.JPG|In some elevators, the inner floor indicator is located on top of the car operating panel. Mitsubishi hall indicator 1990s.JPG|1990s Mitsubishi hall floor indicator. Mitsubishi grey buttons IGBB.JPG|More second generation of Traditional floor buttons. Vanity The Vanity fixtures are very rare. The buttons are round dome-shaped with yellow orange illuminating halo and the floor indicators are digital segments. On some elevators, there are two bar shaped hall lanterns installed on the transom panel and would flashes in amber. Normally, Mitsubishi elevators with these fixtures do not have the Mitsubishi brand name displayed on the panels. Mitsubishi vanity buttons.jpg Mitsubishi vanity indicator.jpg Traditional (3rd Generation) In the mid-1990s, the Traditional fixtures received a major revamp and are known as the third generation. They are also used in the China RyodenCHINA RYODEN TRACTION ELEVATOR OPTION 7 @ THE PLATINUM FASHION MALL BANGKOK and Taiwan MitsubushiPasar Senen Jaya Blok IV, Jakarta: Taiwan Mitsubishi Freight Elevator elevators in the late 1990s. It consists of black square plastic buttons with yellow orange illumination lights. Also, Mitsubishi has now using dot-matrix LED display instead of the older digital segmented display. Uniquely, when the car is stop at a floor, the corresponding floor number on the indicator will flashes. Dewhurst chassis also provided as well as landlords request. The arrival chime are now electronic, although the classic mechanical bell sound is still used until in the late 1990s. There are also hall arrival lanterns made from clear acrylic blocks and flashes in yellow orange when the car arrived (which is conventional light bulb-based). The car operating panel of the Traditional fixtures are has two types of faceplace; stainless steel or black chassis (for boxless design only). For the car operating panel with black chassis, the door control buttons are slanted upward towards the ceiling, and the floor indicator display is slightly slanted downward towards the floor. Mitsubishi 2001.jpg|Traditional fixtures buttons. N2007.jpg|Traditional black chassis call button panel (boxless design) N2033.jpg|LED dot-matrix display. Mitsubishi indicator Apartment Mitra Bahari Jakarta.png|Floor indicator using black chassis. Mitsubishi Lanterns.png|Vertical hall lanterns. Mitsubishi Lanterns 2.png|Horizontal hall lanterns. Mitsubishi buttons Aston Hotel Bali.jpg|Traditional black chassis car operating panel. Mitsubishi Custom Lanterns.jpg|Customized horizontal arrival hall lanterns. Arrival chimes Mitsubishi has been using mechanical bell from the early 1970s to late 1990s. Beginning in the mid-1990s, Mitsubishi started using electronic chimes. These chimes sounds similar to some Otis chimes on that period but their ringing mode is quite different because Mitsubishi's chimes ring again when you push the call buttons again (if the elevator arrived at the floor where you called and the doors opened) but Otis's chimes will ring once only when the doors open.How to Identify a Mitsubishi Elevator (Part One) In some high rise elevators, there are two chimes which represents upward and downward travel. 2000s to present ADA fixtures These fixtures are either have or don't have braille on the floor buttons, but not the call buttons. Sometimes, elevators using this fixture may use the Traditional call buttons instead of this fixture' call buttons. Nowadays, these fixtures are still found in some elevators. Intercontinental Hotel Bangkok Mitsubishi Traction Elevators - Retake 2|Mitsubishi ADA fixtures, found in Intercontinental Hotel Bangkok, Thailand. These elevators use Mitsubishi ADA call buttons on floors L and M, and Traditional call buttons on other floors. The St. Regis Bangkok Mitsubishi Traction Hotel Elevators - Retake 1|Mitsubishi ADA fixtures found in The St. Regis Bangkok, Thailand. These elevators use the round stainless steel matte call buttons, and the barrel-shaped alarm button. Traditional (4th generation) The fourth generation of the Traditional fixtures in the early 2000s were slightly updated; the buttons are smaller and are micro-stroke click type. Dewhurst chassis also provided as well as landlords request.. Just like the third generation, it also comes in two different faceplate panels; stainless steel and black chassis (for boxless design only). Nowadays, these fixtures are still being offered for modernization. Mitsubishi 2000s buttons.jpg Mitsubishi LED indicator.JPG|Credit: beno.org.uk Misubishi_2000s_indicator.jpg Mitsubishi 2000s hall station.jpg Mitsubishi HK indicator.jpg|Hong Kong version of 4th Traditional inner floor indicator display. Vandal Resistant These fixtures have round grey metal buttons with small illuminating stripe on the top of the button and stainless steel braille plate, similar to the American version of the DiamondTrac vandal resistant series. The floor indicators are using the same type as the fourth generation Traditional fixtures. Vandal-resistant fixtures are very rare, they are usually found in service elevators. OsDrk.jpg|Mitsubishi vandal resistant buttons. Empire Tower, Bangkok Mitsubishi Traction Parking Elevators|Asian version of Mitsubishi DiamondTrac Classic fixtures, found in Empire Tower, Bangkok, Thailand. DiamondTrac VR asian buttons.jpg|Another Mitsubushi vandal resistant buttons. New modern fixtures (1st generation) This fixture line was introduced in the mid-2000s, and has several variation of buttons, and newly improved floor indicators. Dewhurst chassis also provided as well as landlords request. There are many variations of buttons in this fixture line: Barrel shaped Barrel shaped buttons are very common and are mostly found in almost every newer elevators and some modernization casesMitsubishi Traction Elevator at Hang Seng North Point Building, North Point, Hong Kong. They are made in black plastic. They have two types; tactile and non-tactile. The tactile version has raised side and yellow orange illuminating tactile floor number and symbol. For the non-tactile version, the buttons are fully flat which looks very similar like the black square fourth generation Traditional buttons. The alarm button is painted in yellow, and the door open button is enlarged to make it easier to be operated by the disabled people. Mitsubishi (BE) 2007.jpg|Barrel shaped call buttons. Mitsubishi buttons LSA Jakarta.JPG|Barrel shaped buttons with tactile. Flat Mitsubishi Buttons.png|Flat barrel shaped buttons without tactile. Mitsubishi flat buttons.jpg|Another flat barrel shaped buttons. Central Plaza Grand Rama 9, Bangkok Mitsubishi Traction Elevators - Retake 1|New Mitsubishi elevators with the new barrel-shaped buttons, found in Central Plaza Grand Rama 9, Bangkok, Thailand. CentaraGrand at Central Plaza Lat Phrao, Bangkok Mitsubishi Traction Elevators|New Mitsubishi elevators with the new barrel-shaped buttons, found in CentaraGrand at Central Plaza Lat Phrao, Bangkok, Thailand. Grand Mercure Park Avenue, Bangkok Mitsubishi Traction Elevators|New Mitsubishi elevators with the new barrel-shaped buttons, found in Grand Mercure Park Avenue, Bangkok, Thailand. Round (flat) These are black round and flat plastic buttons without tactile number and symbol, and would lights up in yellow orange. Round stainless steel (vandal resistant) These buttons are made in stainless steel mat with raised side and illuminating tactile number and symbol. Mitsubishi stainless steel round buttons.jpg|Round stainless steel buttons. Mitsubishi_CBV-C210_Panel.jpg|Another round stainless steel buttons. Terminal 21, Bangkok Brand New Mitsubishi Traction Interior Elevators - Retake 1|Mitsubishi elevators with round stainless steel buttons, found in Terminal 21, Bangkok, Thailand. Terminal 21, Bangkok Brand New Mitsubishi Traction Glass Elevators - Retake 2-0|Mitsubishi elevators with round stainless steel buttons, found in Terminal 21, Bangkok, Thailand. Black and white buttons These are small black and white square buttons with small illuminating stripe on the top of the buttons. They don't have tactile legend, except for the hall call, door control, and alarm buttons which uses the tactile barrel shaped type. These buttons are normally found in high rise elevators. Mitsubishi black and white.jpg|Black and white square buttons, normally found in high-rise elevators. Floor indicators and hall lanterns The internal floor indicators are LED dot-matrix and which have been enlarged approximately 1.4 times larger than the previous indicator displays. There are also LCD floor indicators with rotating dot triangle arrow. For the hall lanterns with floor indicator and arrival hall lanterns, they are still using same type as in the third generation Traditional fixtures but the arrival lanterns are now LED-based instead of the conventional light bulb-based. Mitsubishi (BE) 2007.jpg|Standard hall lanterns with floor indicator. The arrow will flash when the elevator arrived. Mitsubishi 2009.jpg|Typical Mitsubishi LED floor indicator. Mitsubishi floor indicator SG.jpg Mitsubishi LED Ind.jpg|A full view of their standard indicator display. Mitsubishi LED Ind 2.jpg|A simple standard indicator display. Mitsubishi japan LCD indicator.jpg|LCD floor indicator with rotating dot triangle arrow. Mitsubishi Custom Lanterns 2010s.jpg|Customized horizontal arrival hall lanterns. Notice they are using LED illumination instead of conventional light bulb. New modern fixtures (second generation) The second generation of these fixtures came out in the early 2010s, possibly in 2011 or 2012. They were originally seen in Japan only but now they have been recently introduced to the Asian and South American elevators. These have metal tactile buttons with either yellow orange, light blue, or white illuminating halo and tactile. Some have large square buttons with a small tactile tag placed on the top of the buttons. Floor indicators are yellow orange LED segments and lights up on either black mat or clear glass panel. Some elevators may also using LCD floor indicators.Signal Fixtures New Mitsubishi buttons.jpg Big Mitsubishi buttons.jpg|Large square buttons. Mitsubishi mirror indicator.jpg|Glass panel floor indicator. DOAS fixtures These are the fixtures used in the destination dispatch DOAS-S (Destination Oriented Prediction System) elevators. It consists of a hall terminal floor keypad with small round stainless steel buttons with tactile legends, and LCD floor registration display (although normal dot-matrix LED display can also be used). The interior floor indicators are either standard LED dot-matrix display or large LCD monitor with television. Floor destination indicators inside the car are installed on both side of the inner door jambs, and on the transom panel outside the elevator. They are LED illuminated display. Mitsubishi DOAS keypad.jpg|Enter the destination floor desired. Mitsubishi DOAS floor input.jpg|43rd Floor, take Elevator A. Mitsubishi DOAS floor input handicap.jpg|2nd Floor, take Elevator B (Handicap mode enabled with announcement). Mitsubishi DOAS LCD screen indicator.jpg|LCD floor indicator inside car with television show. Mitsubishi DOAS floor destination indicators.jpg|Floor destination indicators inside the car. Floor_Identifier.jpg|DOAS floor identifier display on the exterior door. Hall_Lantern_with_Car_Label.jpg|Hall lanterns with car identification plate. Mitsubishi_DOAS_Keypad.jpg|DOAS floor input panel (for Hybrid Configuration only). DOAS keycard reader.jpg|A special DOAS keycard scanner used to call the elevator using special identification card. Generic fixtures A lot of Mitsubishi elevators in Hong Kong and United Kingdom are using generic fixtures such as Dewhurst. Arrival chimes The arrival chimes are same as mid-1990s but this standard in Hong Kong has been changed as some of the landlord's request (usually requested by government if the building owner is government)Mitsubishi Traction Elevator at Ping Tin Estate Complex Facilities Building, Ping Tin Estate, Lam Tin, Kowloon, Hong Kong. See also *Mitsubishi Elevator Fixtures Guide (American) Note and references External links *Mitsubishi Elenessa elevator car signal fixtures *Mitsubishi Elenessa elevator hall signal fixtures Category:Elevator fixtures guide